


Little Robin

by CrazyBeCat



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Supergirl Secret Santa Gift Exchange, Sweet, sister bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9034781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: Alex and Kara have some bonding time while searching through some old boxes Eliza had pulled down from the attic.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chimera428](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimera428/gifts).



> Who doesn't love a little sister bonding for the holidays!?  
> I hope you all enjoy!  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC

“Oh girls! I pulled down a few boxes from the attic that have some things that are yours in it. Go through them and see if there’s anything you want to keep or donate.” Eliza smiled as she pressed kisses to both her daughters’ heads. “Dinner will be done in a hour or so. I’m so glad you both were able to spend the holidays with me.”

“Alright mom, where are the boxes? We can start looking through them now.” Kara said.

“They’re up in the storage room. They’re not the cleanest, so you might want to bring a few rags with you.”

“Yea, sure. Thanks mom. Be down in a bit.” Alex said as she stood up. “Let’s go, Kara. I wonder what strange things we’ll unearth.”

Kara giggled, bouncing up onto her feet, “Race you!” She grinned before taking off.

“For crying out-” Alex laughed as she ran after her sister, “You are way too excited to be digging through boxes!”  
_________________________

Alex coughed as she moved one of the boxes labeled “Alex/Kara” on it.

“Careful, they’re a little dusty. It didn’t seem Eliza dusted them off that much at all.” Kara said as she took a rag and rubbed it across the top of the box she’d pulled from the stack. There were five good sized packing boxes, of various weights, and they were curious as to what was inside them all.

“Alright, hand me that rag.” Alex said, grabbing it when Kara tossed it her way. “Let’s see what’s in these.” She said after wiping her box down a bit.

They opened their box at the same time, laughing separately at different things they saw. “Alex, look! It’s that old diary you had! The one that you had used to practice your Kryptonese writing in!”

“Kara, I can’t believe this didn’t get thrown away! Look!” Alex laughed, holding up a ratty shirt.

They continued to go through the boxes, sorting and laughing, sharing memories about their childhoods, apart from each other and with each other.

“Oh my god.” Kara gasped.

“What is it?” Alex looked up to see tears gathering in Kara’s eyes.

“I thought this got lost during the move to my apartment.” She replied as she pulled out a worn velvet box.

“What is it? That looks familiar.”

Kara nodded. “Yea, it better. You gave it to me for Christmas, my first year here.” She carefully opened the little latch and slowly opened the box to reveal a little glass snowglobe.

“Oh my god. I do remember that. I saw it and thought it would be perfect for you.” Alex murmured.

Kara gently took the little snowglobe out, a few tears slipping down her cheeks as she stared at the red robin sitting on a branch inside. “I loved it. I would sit and stare at it for hours. I was so upset when I thought I’d lost it during the move.”

“I didn’t realize you still actually had it.”

“It was what really helped make me feel like part of the family. Because Eliza and Jeremiah were so kind, and always got me the best they could get, but this was the first gift that was extra. Something special, and something that was absolutely only for me. It was the first one I opened that Christmas.”

Alex could feel the tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. “I know we didn’t always get along but I did like you, and I grew to love you pretty quickly. I know we’ve got some issues, but I could never find a better sister. I am so, so glad you fell into our lives.”

Kara started to cry in earnest, her hands shaking enough that Alex quickly pulled the snowglobe and the box out of her grip. She gently placed the snowglobe back and closed the box before moving and wrapping her arms around her sister.

“I love you, Alex. I love-” Her voice broke on a deep sob, and Alex squeezed as tight as she could.

“I love you, too, Kara.”

It certainly hadn’t been what she’d expected from sorting through old boxes, but Alex was glad they’d come across the little robin snowglobe. Maybe it would be a second stepping stone to healing some of the wounds in their relationship, just like that first Christmas Kara spent with the Danvers.

**Author's Note:**

> Chimera428,  
> I know it's not a romance pairing but I hope you still enjoy!  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC


End file.
